The Woman Before Me
by Wyltk
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into fight, like they usually do. However, this time Kagome understands something she hadn't realized before. Songfic/one-shot


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or this beautiful song. However the song fits perfectly doesn't it? No suing.

The Women Before Me

By Wyltk

~*~

I can see you turn away when I ask what for

You say it isn't anything, but I'm not sure

Something underneath the skin won't let you be

And you try to keep it in, but I can see

~*~

"Leave me alone!" I scream down at her and she glared up at me. I don't understand why the stinking women won't just leave me alone.

"Why should I?" she screamed up at me and slammed her small fists into the trunk of the tree. I could only feel the slightest of vibrations but I knew her fist were probably raw and bleeding, if not broken.  

"Just GO!" 

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha! You've been like this for days! Ever sinc…" 

I glared down at her. Why didn't she finish that, hmm? Since Kikyo has been here. Kikyo dang it! Just say it! I'm freaking tired of everyone tip toeing around it.

"It's nothing! Just leave me alone you stupid, Wench!"

When she gave me that heartbreaking look she has I knew I shouldn't have said wench. I had been making an effort not to call her that or any of the other names I usually use, but wench had just slipped out. I could blame it on my Youkai instincts, actually that's what I usually do. But I know this one was all me. 

My need to push her away so she doesn't become like Kikyo not that I think of her as Kikyo. No, I got rid of thinking like that a long time ago but if she betrays me. Could I live through that again? No, I had her to help me through Kikyo's betrayal. She had always been by my side and I never had time to give into my pity about Kikyo until it was already gone, replaced by the love I felt for the women below me. But trust? Do I trust her?

"Alright." Her voice broke through to my musings. She turned and I could smell a slight bit of salt and sense her worries as if they were wrapped around her in an tangible blanket.

~*~

The woman before me must have been hard on you

'Cause that hurt in your eyes, I never put you through

Sometimes I think you must be talking to

The woman before me and you

Sometimes in an argument, it will show

When you go a little farther than you meant to go

I know you don't mean the things that you say

I just wanna ease the pain that's in your way

~*~

"Look," I said gruffly jumping in front of her "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"It's your life, Inuyasha. You can do, or say, anything you want."

My gaze snapped from just above her head and I could barely control the growl that welled inside me at her words. Words so fitting to Kikyo.

"Really? And you'll sit me when I do right?"

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it." She glared at me one of the few human who would have the guts to do that. And I mean that in more ways then one.

"Didn't you? You're always on my case. Why can't you back off for once and let me alone? Are you too stupid to understand that I hate you?"

I backed away from her that was definitely too far. I felt my ears flatten of their own accord and I braced myself for the sitting and yelling that would follow my rash words. I'm used to the yelling though. Kagome does it sometimes but Kikyo used to do it a lot. Sometimes it would only be for doing something small she didn't like. Kagome's not like that though. It's only the big things and she sometimes apologizes. But when she yells…

"You don't hate me Inuyasha." She spoke softly and I looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling with hurt but her tone spoke that she knew I didn't hate her. Which I didn't… but I hurt her. Doesn't that mean she'll hate me?

~*~

But the woman before me must have been hard on you

'Cause that hurt in your eyes, I never put you through

Sometimes I think you must be talking to

The woman before me and you

If there are sorrows that bring back a tear

Don't let them keep us apart

You oughta know you've got nothing to fear

Here in my heart

~*~

"You hate me so why shouldn't I hate you?" The words fell from my mouth like poison and I shuddered with the truth behind them. She hates me, why shouldn't I hate her? Because I love her. And I can't hate her.

Her hand was suddenly on my arm and I realized I had self-consciously gotten ready to jump away. My demon reflex's acted quick as lightning jumping up to grasp her elbow. I could feel my instincts fight each other as my claws began to grow and then shorten quickly. Half of me torn between wanting her hand to stay close to me, and the other half viewing it as a sign of dominance to restrain her. 

"Kikyo used to tell you she hated you, didn't she Inuyasha?" 

I took a deep breath, her eyes caught mine and I couldn't look away. I couldn't lie, not to this girl, not now, it was too important. 

"Before she said she loved me." Kagome's eyes darkened with compassion. 

~*~

'Cause you and I will never be like the past

Whatever kind of memories that you have

Nothing's gonna hurt me how, can't you see

I already made it a vow that I can keep

But the woman before me must have been hard on you

'Cause that hurt in your eyes, I never put you through

Sometimes I think you must be talking to

The woman before me and you

Sometimes I think you must be talking to

The woman before me and you

~*~

"I don't hate you Inuyasha." She whispered. I fehed jumping away from her but for once in my life I can honestly say…

I trust her.

OOC: This was written a long time ago but I haven't had the time, nor the energy, to post it up. So sadly it had to wait but now that it's out I hope you all enjoyed it, maybe got some inspiration from it? Maybe not.

Wyltk


End file.
